El día menos pensado
by Romy92
Summary: "¿Quién es ese hombre que se encuentra cada día en el mismo lugar y lleva consigo un ramo de lirios? ¿Y cómo es posible que Alice se sienta atraída por él desde el primer momento? Quizá porque nada es lo que parece..." Short-fic. Alice&Jasper. AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**El día menos pensado**

**Capítulo 1**

Me desperté a causa del punzante dolor que invadió mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y me los froté con el dorso de la mano. Me incorporé lentamente y respiré hondo en un vano intento por hacer desaparecer aquel dolor. Me estiré como un gato y bostecé justo antes de mirar el reloj: eran las ocho menos diez de la mañana, por lo que decidí levantarme para aprovechar el tiempo. Aquel día comenzaba a trabajar en una pequeña tienda de ropa que se me hacía extrañamente conocida, pero no terminaba de saber por qué.

Nada más ponerme en pie me dirigí a mi armario para elegir la ropa que me pondría aquel día, y fruncí el ceño cuando, al abrirlo, me di cuenta de que había una zona en la que no había ropa. Todas mis prendas se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas en un lado, pero el otro estaba vacío. Era como si alguien que hubiese tenido allí su ropa la hubiera quitado. Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida, pues yo vivía sola y, que supiera, nadie había colocado su ropa en mi armario aparte de mí. Sacudí la cabeza y me obligué a olvidarme del asunto. Seguramente había sido yo, que había colocado algo de mi ropa en otro lugar y se me había olvidado.

Cuando escogí las prendas que usaría aquel día me metí en la ducha y al salir me vestí, me peiné, me maquillé y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar. Me encontré un papel sobre la mesa en el que decía, con una letra que supuse que era la mía, que aquel día tenía que ir a trabajar a las nueve (cosa que ya sabía) y que a la una y media había quedado con mis padres para comer (cosa de la que no me había acordado hasta ese momento). Después de tomarme mi café y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, me aseguré de llevarlo todo en el bolso y salí de casa cerrando la puerta con llave. Bajé las escaleras, sintiéndome extrañamente feliz, y salí a la calle sonriendo ante el esplendoroso sol que coronaba el cielo aquella mañana. Comencé a caminar sin prisa, pues aún tenía quince minutos para llegar a la tienda, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, choqué contra alguien. El golpe me obligó a trastabillar hacia atrás, pero una mano se aferró a mi muñeca con fuerza justo antes de que perdiera totalmente el equilibrio.

– ¡Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Se encuentra bien? –me preguntó con preocupación una voz que se me hizo chocantemente conocida.

Alcé la cabeza y me topé de lleno con un par de ojos verdes que me observaban con inquietud. El propietario de aquellos ojos era un hombre que tendría más o menos mi edad, tal vez un par o tres de años más, con el cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Tragué saliva con dificultad y asentí en silencio, algo avergonzada por haberme quedado sin palabras por culpa de un hombre tan atractivo.

Cuando al fin pude recuperar el habla le dije:

–Sí, no se preocupe… Ha sido culpa mía. No miraba por dónde iba, y… –me dije que me callara, que a él no le interesaba mi vida. –Discúlpeme usted a mí.

Me di cuenta de que su mano aún rodeaba mi muñeca, y cuando el hombre se percató de ello me soltó, para mi desgracia. Aparte de eso, me fijé en que llevaba en su otra mano un ramo de lirios

–No ha sido nada –me respondió él con una sonrisa que consiguió ponerme aún más nerviosa.

–Qué ramo tan bonito –no pude evitar decirle sin quitarle un ojo a las flores.

– ¿Le gusta? Son para mi esposa.

Aquella respuesta me desilusionó bastante, la verdad, pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que fueran para mí? Además, no me extrañaba que alguien como él estuviese casado. Sería demasiado extraño y perfecto que no lo estuviera.

–Son preciosas. Seguro que a su esposa le encantarán.

–Gracias –me agradeció. Sin que me lo esperara, arrancó una flor del ramo y me la tendió. –Tenga, esto es para que me disculpe por haber estado a punto de hacerla caer antes.

Parpadeé seguidamente, anonadada.

–No es necesario, de verdad, no ha sido nada –le respondí a pesar de que me moría por aceptar su regalo.

–Pero podría haber sido algo, y si no acepta la flor me sentiré terriblemente culpable –aquel comentario me hizo reír, por lo que acepté la flor que me ofrecía y me la llevé a la nariz. Olía maravillosamente.

– ¿Sabe? Los lirios son mis flores favoritas, así que muchísimas gracias.

–Muchísimas de nada. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señorita…

Sonreí levemente al darme cuenta de que estaba usando el típico truco para que le dijera mi nombre. Y no me parecía adecuado flirtear con un hombre casado, pero él tenía algo que me atraía irremediablemente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

–Alice Brandon –le tendí la mano y él la estrechó, satisfecho.

–Yo soy Jasper Whitlock.

Su nombre, al igual que me había ocurrido con su voz al principio, se me hizo conocido. Era como si ya hubiese estado con aquel hombre en otra ocasión, pero sacudí la cabeza cuando pensé que lo que realmente me ocurría era que me estaba volviendo loca.

–Encantada de conocerle –por hacer algo se me ocurrió mirar mi reloj, y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darme cuenta de que llegaba tarde. –Lo siento mucho, pero he de ir a trabajar. ¡Adiós! –me despedí de él con prisa y, sin esperar a que me respondiera, eché a correr en dirección a la tienda.

Por suerte, Maggie, mi jefa, no era una mujer irascible ni tampoco muy estricta, y a pesar de que llegué casi diez minutos tarde, no me echó la bronca. Sólo me aconsejó que procurara llegar a mi hora cada día. Aquella era una de las ventajas de ser amiga de la jefa y, por otra parte, me veía en la obligación de ser responsable ya que había sido ella quien me había dado el trabajo.

En uno de los momentos en los que la tienda se quedó vacía, me puse a observar detenidamente la flor que el señor Whitlock me había regalado. La había colocado en un jarroncito con agua sobre el mostrador para que no se marchitara, y me acerqué a ella para volver a inhalar su aroma. En cuanto su fragancia llenó mis fosas nasales, me vino una imagen a la cabeza: la imagen de las manos de un chico joven, quizás un adolescente, entregándome un ramo de lirios. No fui capaz de reconocer al muchacho sólo por sus manos, y tampoco comprendí por qué tuve esa especie de… visión. No entendía nada.

–Tienes un admirador que te regala flores, ¿eh? –la voz suave de Maggie me devolvió de golpe a la realidad y me hizo incorporarme de repente, pues había estado varios segundos inclinada frente al lirio.

–Oh, no… No me la ha dado ningún admirador –le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Ah, no? Pues dime qué desconocido regala flores a las mujeres, porque iré a buscarlo ahora mismo –bromeó haciéndome reír.

Le expliqué resumidamente lo que me había sucedido por la mañana, y ella me escuchó atentamente sentada sobre el mostrador.

–Caray, parece que le has gustado al tal señor Whitlock.

–Qué va, Maggie… Está casado, y muy felizmente, seguro.

Maggie se encogió de hombros dedicándome una mirada que consiguió ponerme nerviosa.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué de qué? –me respondió ella con otra pregunta.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?

– ¿Así cómo?

–No sé, como me estabas mirando ahora.

–Te miraba como miro a todo el mundo.

–No es cierto –la contradije. –Me mirabas… de una forma rara.

–Por supuesto que no, Alice.

Quise volver a contrariarla, pero en aquel momento entró una clienta en la tienda y tuvimos que dejar la charla. No obstante, en toda la mañana no se me olvidó aquella mirada que Maggie me había dedicado.

A la una salí de la tienda y me dirigí a casa de mis padres, que vivían a sólo dos manzanas de allí. Nada más llegar me recibieron con besos y abrazos cariñosos, y me dispuse a ayudar a mi madre en la cocina. Me había llevado la flor conmigo, y mi madre la estudió detalladamente en cuanto me vio con ella.

– ¿Y esa flor tan bonita?

Me sonrojé cuando le expliqué a ella también el encontronazo con el tal Jasper, y ella se rió cuando terminé de hablar.

–Pero está casado, mamá.

–Yo no he dicho nada.

–Pero te conozco, y sé que habrías dicho algo como: "seguro que se ha prendado de ti", o algo por el estilo.

Mi madre se rió entre dientes y me pellizcó suavemente la mejilla. Colocó la flor en un vaso con agua y después nos sentamos a comer. Mi padre me habló de algunas novedades sobre su trabajo y mi madre me preguntó cómo me había ido en la tienda. Después, e ignorando mi negativa, le explicó a mi padre la anécdota de la mañana con la flor y con Jasper.

–Mamá, no ha sido para tanto –me quejé

–Bueno, no todas las mañanas un hombre guapo te regala una flor, ¿no? –se defendió ella.

–No, pero ¿qué más da? Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena –comenté fastidiada, removiendo mi comida con el tenedor.

–No te enfades, cariño, sólo quería compartir esa anécdota con tu padre.

Alcé la cabeza y los miré a ambos con las cejas arqueadas. Me di cuenta de que tanto mi madre como mi padre me estaban observando con mucho interés, como si estuviesen esperando a que ocurriera algo insólito. Era la misma mirada que me había dedicado Maggie horas atrás.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué me miráis así?

Mis padres se miraron de reojo sorprendidos, como si acabara de pillarles haciendo algo malo, y después volvieron a fijar su vista en mí.

– ¿Así? –habló mi padre, y después carraspeó. –No te miramos de ninguna forma.

Me cansé de tanto secretismo, por lo que solté el tenedor y el cuchillo consiguiendo que repiquetearan contra el plato.

–Bueno, ya está bien de tanta tontería, ¿qué diantres pasa?

–Alice, no pasa nada –intervino mi madre usando un tono tranquilizador.

La miré durante unos segundos en silencio y después suspiré.

–No sé qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo. ¿Es que me he maquillado mal?

Mis padres se rieron entre dientes, y me fijé en que parecían algo más tranquilos que un par de minutos atrás.

–Claro que no, cariño, estás tan guapa como siempre.

Sonreí ante el cumplido de mi padre, pero no pude evitar seguir dándole vueltas a la actitud tan extraña que tenían todos hacia mí. Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías y era cierto que me estaba volviendo loca, pero juraría que sucedía algo que no me estaban contando. Sin embargo, después pensé que Maggie no conocía a mis padres ni ellos la conocían a ella, por tanto, dudaba que estuviese sucediendo algo relacionado con todos ellos que no me quisieran contar…

De regreso a la tienda comenzó a dolerme de nuevo la cabeza; aquel dolor punzante que me asediaba en los momentos menos oportunos. Nada más entrar Maggie se acercó a mí con rapidez, preocupada al verme presionar una de mis manos contra mi cabeza, justo donde palpitaba con fuerza aquel dolor.

– ¿Alice? ¿Qué te ocurre?

–No es nada… Sólo me duele la cabeza.

– ¿Traes pastillas para aliviar el dolor?

–No… Creo que las tengo en casa.

–Entonces vete a casa, tómate una y descansa hasta mañana.

Observé a mi jefa con el ceño fruncido.

–Es mi primer día de trabajo, Maggie. No puedo marcharme…

–Claro que sí, te lo ordeno yo que soy tu jefa –exigió con voz autoritaria. –Llamaré a un taxi para que te recoja y te lleve a casa.

–Maggie, no es necesario, ya se me pasará.

–Alice, esto no es negociable. Te vas a casa y se acabó, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí en silencio, sin tener ganas de discutir más cuando el dolor en mi cabeza de agravó.

Al cabo de quince minutos estuve en mi casa tomándome una pastilla y, después, sin tener ganas ni verme capaz de hacer nada, bajé todas las persianas de mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me metí en la cama tapándome hasta arriba con las mantas.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el estómago vacío hasta más no poder. Había dormido un total de quince horas y no había merendado ni cenado nada durante el día anterior. No sabía cómo el hambre no me había despertado antes. Después de ducharme me tomé un desayuno consistente a base de zumo, tostadas y galletas, y salí de casa deseando que el dolor de cabeza me diera tregua aquel día.

Me sorprendió gratamente toparme con el señor Whitlock en el mismo lugar que el día anterior y darme cuenta de que llevaba en la mano otro ramo de lirios.

–Señorita Brandon, buenos días –me saludó levantándose del banco en el que había estado sentado.

–Me alegro de que hoy no nos hayamos chocado –fue mi estúpido comentario, pero al menos le hice reír.

–Yo también. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

–Bastante bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

–Algo incómodo, la verdad.

– ¿Por qué? –le pregunté con curiosidad.

Se metió la mano libre en el bolsillo, como si estuviese nervioso o tuviera vergüenza.

–Porque a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace poco y sé que es normal que los desconocidos se traten de usted… a mí no me gusta demasiado esa formalidad y, además, aún somos jóvenes para tratarnos así. ¿Le importa si nos tuteamos?

No supe qué responderle, pues tutearle significaría que ya nos teníamos confianza, y bueno… apenas nos conocíamos. No obstante, no pude decirle que no.

–No me importa.

Sonrió ampliamente, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que una de las cosas que más me habían cautivado de él había sido su sonrisa. Me dije que estaría bien que dejara de mirarle embelesada y que le dijera algo o que me marchara de allí antes de que se diera cuenta de mi atontamiento. Decidí seguir hablando con él, por supuesto.

– ¿Esperas a tu esposa?

–Sí.

– ¿Le gustó el ramo de ayer? Imagino que sí, porque veo que le has comprado otro.

Jasper permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándome fijamente.

–La verdad es que no pude darle el de ayer.

– ¿No?

–No encontré la ocasión porque no vino a nuestro encuentro.

–Vaya… ¿Está de viaje?

–Se podría decir que sí.

No entendí su respuesta, pero me dije que preguntar más ya sería entrometerme demasiado en su vida.

–Espero que puedas entregarle el ramo hoy. Al igual que los de ayer, son unos lirios preciosos.

Jasper volvió a sonreír, levemente esta vez, y de nuevo arrancó una flor del ramo y me la entregó.

–Señor Whit… Jasper, no puedo aceptar otra flor. Esta vez no tengo que disculparte nada.

–La de hoy te la regalo porque me apetece. Acéptala, por favor.

Acepté su obsequio mordiéndome el labio, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Él era un hombre casado, y yo tenía la sensación de estar haciendo algo que no debía.

–Muchas gracias –miré mi reloj de nuevo, como había hecho el día anterior, y volví a darme cuenta de que llegaba tarde. –Lo siento, pero…

–Tienes que ir a trabajar, entiendo –terminó la frase por mí con voz suave. –Hasta pronto, Alice.

No supe si aquélla despedida guardaba un significado oculto; no sabía si me estaba diciendo que realmente volveríamos a vernos pronto, pero yo me marché de allí con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Respiré hondo al llegar a la tienda, pues aquél día había conseguido llegar a mi hora. Como aún no había nadie a quien atender, me coloqué tras el mostrador y me apoyé en él de espaldas a la puerta, sujetando contra mi pecho la flor que Jasper me había regalado aquella mañana. Maggie, que se encontraba en la trastienda, se asomó al escucharme suspirar sonoramente.

– Alice, ¿qué ocurre?

La miré mordiéndome de nuevo el labio inferior y aferrándome con fuerza a la flor que sujetaba entre mis manos.

–Te parecerá una locura, Maggie… Pero creo que me estoy enamorando de Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! **

**Sé que dije que volvería con "So she dances", y a pesar de que no he cambiado de opinión porque no tardaré en empezar a subir los capítulos, no pude resistirme a escribir esto... Se trata de un short-fic que sólo tiene dos capítulos, así que en el siguiente ya sabréis el desenlace de esta historia tan cortita. Como siempre, me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión con un review para saber si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo (quizá logréis entenderme en el siguiente capítulo ;P)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia y que no dudéis en decírmelo si así ha sido (y si no también, por supuesto). Imagino que a más tardar subiré el desenlace la semana que viene, así que no desesperéis ;) **

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Aquella noche soñé con él. Soñé que me sonreía y que tomaba mi mano entre las suyas. Soñé que me besaba porque sentía lo mismo que había empezado a sentir yo por él. Y cuando me desperté me invadió una gran tristeza al darme cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño, que Jasper jamás sentiría por mí lo que yo sentía por él porque ya estaba casado, porque se notaba que amaba a su esposa. No todos los maridos esperaban a sus mujeres durante dos días seguidos y les compraban flores día sí y día también. Aquello sólo lo hacían los maridos realmente enamorados que serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por sus esposas. Y yo para él no era nadie. Sólo una persona con la que se había topado un par de veces y a la que le había regalado dos flores. Nada más.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana volví a encontrármelo sentado en el banco y esperando a su esposa con el ramo de lirios en su mano. A pesar de que me dije que me alejara de él y que le olvidara, mis pies se movieron por inercia hacia él sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Me dijo que su esposa tampoco se había presentado el día anterior, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

–No quiero ser agorera, pero… ¿seguro que tu esposa está bien?

–Sí, está estupendamente. Es sólo que… –se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que aún no ha decidido volver.

Aquellas respuestas tan crípticas sólo conseguían despertar aún más mi curiosidad.

– ¿Y piensas venir aquí todos los días con un ramo de lirios hasta que regrese? –le pregunté deseando que no se tomara mal mi pregunta. Era cierto que envidiaba terriblemente a su mujer por tener a su lado a un hombre como Jasper, pero realmente me parecía insólito que aún existieran hombres tan románticos como él en el mundo.

–Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que el día menos pensado volverá conmigo.

Agaché la cabeza, sin saber si estaba sorprendida o triste por sus palabras. Ya me gustaría a mí tener a un hombre que se ocupara tanto de mí como hacía él con su esposa.

– ¿Sabes? Tu esposa es una mujer muy afortunada por tenerte –no pude evitar decirle.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por la fidelidad con la que la esperas cada día. A lo mejor es cosa mía, pero me da la sensación de que el mundo se hace un poco mejor para ti cada vez que estás con ella, y es realmente maravilloso que la ames tanto.

Sentía un nudo de tristeza instalado en mi garganta, pero quería que Jasper supiera lo que realmente pensaba de él. Ya que jamás iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, quería que supiera al menos una parte de todo lo que guardaba dentro de mí.

Jasper esbozó una cálida sonrisa aunque se sonrojó levemente.

–Sí que la amo, porque es la mejor persona que he conocido en la vida. Aunque ahora la echo mucho de menos.

–Es normal…

–Pero por eso vengo aquí todos los días con la esperanza de que sea hoy cuando al fin regrese a mi lado.

Tuve que respirar hondo para que no se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

– ¿Y qué pasa si… no regresa?

–Sé que lo hará. Pero si no lo hace aún no importa, porque vendré aquí todos los días de mi vida hasta que vuelva.

Me mordí el labio cuando el nudo que había en mi garganta se expandió hasta que se hizo casi insoportable.

–Oye… tengo que irme –aquél día no llegaba tarde, pues había bajado antes con la esperanza de encontrarme con Jasper para poder hablar un rato más con él, pero sentía que no podría quedarme ni un minuto más en su presencia oyendo cómo le profesaba todo su amor a una mujer que no era yo. –Espero que tu mujer regrese pronto.

Hice el ademán de marcharme pero él me sujetó la muñeca con su mano, como había hecho dos días antes, pidiéndome en silencio que me esperara. Una parte de mí sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero aún así el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando lo vi arrancando una flor del ramo para entregármela.

–Por escucharme –me aclaró antes de que protestara.

Tomé la flor que me ofrecía notando que el nudo en mi garganta estaba a punto de estallar.

–Gracias –susurré con la voz entrecortada. Sujeté con fuerza el lirio, sabiendo que aquello sería lo único que recibiría de su parte en lo que me quedaba de vida, y me alejé de Jasper lentamente.

Cuando llegué a la tienda me encontré con que Maggie me esperaba ansiosamente.

– ¿Hoy también te ha dado una flor? ¡Está enamorado de ti! –exclamó acercándose a mí, que había dejado mi bolso y mi chaqueta sobre el mostrador.

Nada más escuchar sus palabras me eché a llorar amargamente, sintiéndome estúpida. ¿Cómo diantres podía haberme enamorado de alguien en un par de días? Era lógicamente imposible, o tal vez otro síntoma de que me estaba volviendo loca.

–Está loco por su esposa, Maggie, y yo no entiendo nada –le expliqué entre sollozos mientras ella se colocaba a mi lado y me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. –No entiendo cómo su mujer ha podido marcharse y dejarle solo… No entiendo por qué siento lo que siento por él, y no entiendo por qué me regala flores cada día mientras me dice que ama a su esposa.

Maggie apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y permaneció en silencio, consolándome y dándome tiempo para que me recuperara.

–Todo se arreglará, Alice, ya lo verás.

– ¿Cómo se va a arreglar? Cada mañana está sentado en el mismo banco de mi calle con un ramo de lirios y esperando a su mujer. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cambio de ruta para venir a trabajar?

Maggie se rió entre dientes y me acarició el hombro con suavidad.

–Date tiempo, sólo eso. Las aguas volverán a su cauce tarde o temprano, estoy segura.

Al día siguiente volví a encontrarme con Jasper, y así fue durante toda la semana. A mí cada día me sorprendía más el carácter de su esposa, pues jamás aparecía. Por las noches me dedicaba a pensar en los motivos por los cuales jamás se encontraba con su marido, que la esperaba incansablemente día sí y día también. Tal vez la mujer tenía un amante, cosa que me parecía poco probable, la verdad, pero nunca se sabía. O quizás había tenido un accidente y se encontraba en coma… Pero la idea más bizarra que se me había pasado por la cabeza había sido la de que Jasper estuviese loco. Tal vez era un perturbado que se había obsesionado con alguna mujer y había conseguido que su mente le creara una vida falsa que no concordaba con la que tenía. O quizás esperaba a una mujer que realmente no existía y con la que soñaba a diario… Pero aquella idea era demasiado imposible. Jasper no estaba loco, yo lo sabía porque algo me lo decía. Él amaba a una mujer que realmente existía pero a la que le sucedía algo que yo no comprendía.

Era realmente increíble que existieran personas que dejaban pasar lo que otras se morían por tener, como me sucedía a mí. Y con esos pensamientos solía dormirme, consiguiendo así soñar con Jasper, con la vida que podríamos haber tenido de habernos conocido años atrás.

Un par de semanas después me desperté bastante más temprano que de costumbre. Me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, y me levanté con la intención de tomarme una pastilla antes de que el dolor aumentara y se hiciera insoportable. Caminé hasta el cuarto de baño con los ojos aún entrecerrados por el sueño y abrí el botiquín para darme cuenta de que no me quedaban pastillas. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa cuando rebusqué otro bote de medicamentos en el cuarto de baño y no lo encontré. Respiré hondo, pues los nervios sólo agravaban el dolor de mi cabeza, y salí del cuarto de baño en dirección al salón. Me dije que seguramente tendría otro bote de pastillas en uno de los cajones, pues yo recordaba haber guardado alguno cuando compré pastillas de sobra. Comencé a abrir cajones y a sacar papeles, y agradecí al cielo cuando encontré el medicamento en el último cajón. Saqué un par de pastillas y me las tomé junto con un vaso de agua, deseando que hicieran efecto pronto. Esperé un par de minutos sentada en el suelo, rodeada de papeles y respirando acompasadamente; era lo mejor que podía hacer para que se me pasara el dolor de cabeza. Cuando comencé a sentir que los pinchazos agudos que atacaban mi cabeza disminuían, abrí los ojos y observé el desorden que había creado a mi alrededor. Con un suspiro de cansancio me puse a recoger y a guardar los papeles que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo.

En un momento en el que cogí un papel doblado y me di cuenta de que pesaba mucho, me percaté de que había algo duro y pesado entre medio. Quité el papel y me topé con un marco de fotos vuelto del revés. Fruncí el ceño, pero los ojos se me abrieron desmesuradamente cuando le di la vuelta al marco y me encontré de lleno con una fotografía que consiguió detenerme el corazón.

– ¿Qué es…? –le pregunté a nadie en concreto cuando fijé la vista en aquella foto en la que aparecía yo abrazando a Jasper. Los dos salíamos bastante más jóvenes en ese retrato, mi cabello era más largo, y ambos teníamos las mejillas juntas mientras nos abrazábamos y sonreíamos ampliamente mirando a la cámara.

De repente algo hizo _clic_ en mi cabeza, y un cúmulo de imágenes y de recuerdos me llenó la mente de forma violenta: recordé de repente a un Jasper mucho más joven, con el cabello algo más claro y más ondulado, regalándome un ramo de lirios durante una tarde de verano. Rememoré nuestro primer beso en las butacas traseras de un cine, nuestra primera noche juntos el día de su dieciocho cumpleaños y el día de nuestra boda. Todas esas imágenes fueron acompañadas de los sentimientos que me invadieron en esos días, y darme cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas consiguió hacerme llorar. Dejé el marco de fotos en el suelo y me cubrí el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba amargamente por todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida y por todo lo que había olvidado. Mi mente continuaba llenando mi cabeza de reminiscencias perdidas, y en un momento dado un recuerdo hizo eco en mí: una tarde lluviosa en la que había salido de trabajar, un coche que patinaba en la carretera y un golpe tremendamente fuerte en la cabeza; una sala de hospital y un hombre rubio hablando con mis padres. No le recordaba, en aquel momento no le había recordado.

Lloré con más fuerza, sin poder creer que hubiera olvidado a mi marido, a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Me dolía la garganta y el pecho, y a pesar de que me estaba comenzando a doler de nuevo la cabeza por culpa de los nervios, sabía que ya no tenía nada que temer. De repente me di cuenta de algo: Jasper estaría abajo, estaría esperándome en la calle con un ramo de lirios como cada mañana. Jasper esperaba a su esposa, me esperaba a mí. Esperaba a que regresara mi memoria, a que regresara de una vida que no era la mía, porque realmente me amaba y porque estaba dispuesto a esperarme durante todos los días de su vida.

Sin pensármelo ni un momento me puse en pie, cogí el marco de fotos que me había devuelto la memoria y salí de mi piso sin importarme que aún llevara puesto el pijama. Abrí la puerta de la calle con rapidez y me di cuenta de que aún no había amanecido del todo. No obstante Jasper estaba allí, sentado en el mismo banco donde lo había encontrado durante las últimas semanas. Eché a correr en cuanto le vi, y me percaté de que parecía preocupado cuando clavó su mirada en mí y me vio llorando. Cuando estuve cerca de él no le dije nada, simplemente me arrojé a sus brazos y lloré contra su cuerpo cuando me abrazó con fuerza. Parecía que había entendido lo que sucedía. Yo llevaba el marco de fotos aún, y él no soltó el ramo de flores, pero eso no impidió que nos abrazásemos como el matrimonio que éramos y que llevábamos siendo tres años.

–Lo siento mucho –me disculpé entre sollozos que ahogaban las palabras. –Perdóname.

Él se limitó a estrecharme con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras me besaba la coronilla y la frente.

– ¿Que te perdone? ¿Por qué? –me preguntó, confuso, y cuando me separó de su cuerpo pude ver que sus ojos también brillaban. Él estaba tan emocionado como yo.

–Por haberte olvidado.

Jasper sonrió levemente y me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar, secando una de las lágrimas que rodaban aún por mi rostro.

–No me olvidaste, sólo te tomaste un descanso de mí –bromeó, haciéndome sonreír.

Lo abracé de nuevo, apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho, y suspiré temblorosamente, comenzando a entender muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido en las últimas semanas. Aún así, había algo que no había dejado de rondarme por la cabeza desde que había visto la foto y lo había comprendido todo:

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo y me hiciste recordar?

–El doctor nos dijo que no te forzásemos a hacerlo, que lo harías por ti misma en cualquier momento. Y como vi que al despertar sólo recordabas a tus padres y a la gente a la que conocías desde niña… creí que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti por un tiempo.

–Pero… ¿y si jamás hubiera recobrado la memoria? –aquella simple idea consiguió aterrarme. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin Jasper?

–Sabía que lo harías. Sabía que tarde o temprano encontrarías algo que te recordaría a mí, y al final así ha sido –apuntó señalando con la cabeza el marco de fotos que aún sujetaba en mis manos.

–Sí –entonces todo comenzó a encajar: –Por eso me dabas flores cada vez que nos veíamos, porque siempre me las regalabas cuando éramos jóvenes. Y por eso Maggie y mis padres me miraban de forma extraña cada vez que les hablaba de ti. Estaban esperando que te recordara.

–Eso es. Todos ellos me ayudaron mucho. Me costó mucho hacerlo, pero les pedí a tus padres que fingieran no conocerme, y hablé con Maggie para que fingiera darte un trabajo en su tienda a pesar de que llevas trabajando con ella desde hace cinco años.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por mí, y los ojos volvieron a llenárseme de lágrimas.

–Cada vez que olía una de las flores que me dabas me venían retazos de imágenes a la mente. Ahora sé que eran recuerdos, mis recuerdos de nuestros primeros días juntos –le expliqué alzando la cabeza para mirarle. –Gracias.

Él había escrito aquella nota para que no se me olvidara lo que tenía que hacer durante el día. Él lo había preparado todo, y yo le estaría eternamente agradecida por haberme mantenido en la realidad a pesar de todo.

Jasper me besó la nariz cariñosamente y me entregó el ramo de flores. Me lo llevé a la nariz y aspiré su aroma intenso, que consiguió anclarme aún más en la realidad.

–Siento haberte hecho creer que tenía otra esposa.

–No me hiciste creer que tenías otra esposa, sólo no me dijiste quién era ella.

Jasper sonrió y apoyó su frente en la mía.

–Te he echado muchísimo de menos en estas semanas –me confesó con los ojos cerrados. –Pensé que me volvería loco, y más de una vez tuve ganas de volver a casa contigo y explicarte lo que te ocurría directamente. Pero me dije que lo mejor para ti sería que fuera paciente.

–Y así ha sido –le respondí acariciando su nariz con la mía. – ¿Sabes? Conseguiste que volviera a enamorarme de ti al segundo día de conocernos por segunda vez.

Frunció el ceño al principio, pero después sonrió ampliamente cuando comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

– ¿De verdad?

–Pregúntaselo a Maggie si no me crees. Envidiaba muchísimo a tu supuesta esposa por hacerte esperarla tanto… Y ahora resulta que fui yo la que te hizo sufrir.

Jasper enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos.

–No, cariño. Nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa tuya. Aunque no puedo negar que se me rompió el corazón cuando tuve que recoger todas mis cosas de nuestra casa para hacerte creer que jamás había formado parte de tu vida.

En ese momento entendí por qué había un vacío extraño en el armario, y me di cuenta de que ya jamás volvería a haberlo.

–Pero ahora estamos juntos otra vez y no volveremos a separarnos nunca –le dije colocando el ramo de flores y el marco sobre el banco en el que había estado sentado Jasper antes.

Cuando tuve las manos libres rodeé el cuello de mi marido con mis brazos, pero él sujetó una de mis manos con las suyas, rebuscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó mi alianza. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no la llevaba puesta. Acto seguido, Jasper me miró fijamente a los ojos y me colocó el anillo en el dedo, donde realmente pertenecía.

–Nunca –declaró acercando su rostro al mío. Me besó con fuerza, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos mientras yo hacía lo mismo, pegándome todo lo posible a él.

Le había echado tanto de menos…

Le acaricié el cabello mientras nos besábamos y él paseó sus manos por mi espalda, pero detuvo sus movimientos al instante y se separó de mis labios lentamente, observándome de arriba abajo.

– ¿Eso que llevas puesto es el pijama?

No pude evitar sonrojarme y reírme a la vez de su comentario.

–Eh… sí. No me ha dado tiempo de vestirme antes.

Jasper sonrió con diversión y negó con la cabeza justo antes de darme un fugaz beso en los labios.

–No te preocupes, el problema tiene fácil solución.

Alé las cejas y achiqué los ojos, sabiendo de antemano a qué se estaba refiriendo.

– ¿Insinúas que me vas a llevar a casa y me vas a vestir? –lo piqué.

Sonrió pícaramente y, sin que me lo esperara, me tomó en brazos como había hecho durante nuestra noche de bodas. A continuación se inclinó un poco y recogió nuestra fotografía y el ramo de lirios del banco.

–Te voy a llevar a casa, sí, pero no te voy a vestir, sino todo lo contrario.

Me eché a reír con ganas mientras me sujetaba firmemente al cuello de mi marido y dejaba que me estrechara entre sus brazos. En aquel momento toda mi vida giraba en torno al hombre que me llevaba en volandas hacia nuestra casa para demostrarme lo mucho que me amaba. Era consciente de que ésa era la mejor sensación del mundo, y sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, jamás volvería a olvidarla.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí me tenéis de nuevo terminando esta historia tan cortita. Espero que os haya gustado el desenlace y que no os haya decepcionado. Me alegró ver que todas dabais en el clavo respecto a la amnesia de Alice (quizá porque también era bastante obvio ;P) **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, y espero recibir algunos más para saber si os ha gustado o no el final de este short-fic. ¡Muchos besos!**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


End file.
